1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to media processing and more specifically to tracking progress of media processing jobs.
2. Introduction
Digital media is an important aspect of our society today. Digital media store data in a digital format. Digital media can include memory in cellular phones and other mobile devices, compact discs, DVDs, computer hard drives, game consoles, etc. Such digital media can store video, audio, images, speech and text. Examples of digital formats are QuickTime, MPEG1, MPEG2, AVI, Windows Media, AC-3 audio, Layer II Audio, Windows Media Video, JPG, GIF, and BMP amongst others. Different digital devices require the digital conversion of media due to target devices not supporting specific formats or due to limited storage capacity of target devices requiring a reduced file size. In some situations, media are converted to a better-supported format.
Media processing companies accept orders from clients to convert media to a desired format. Often clients have numerous outstanding processing orders to track. Typically, a user submits a media processing order via fax, phone, or email, and any updates or problems are handled over the phone, requiring time-consuming person-to-person interaction when submitting an order and when correcting or tracking submitted orders. Tracking numerous processing orders simultaneously is a cumbersome, inefficient, and potentially confusing process.